Recollections
by ShelbyLehnsherr
Summary: *SLASH* *LOGAN/REMY* A relationship develops between the two after meeting at a bar, and then Logan is kidnapped to be a guinea pig in the Weapon X project. After he escapes, he cannot remember his relationship with Remy. Remy refuses to let him forget.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Recollections

**Genre: **Angst/Romance/Drama

**Marvel: **X-Men (But the beginning has nothing to do with the X-Men)

**Pairing: **James Logan (Wolverine) x Remy Lebeau (Gambit)

**Warnings: **Angst, violence, language, fluff, spoilers. Perhaps some OOC-ness.

**Overall Story Rating: **Mature.

**Author's Notes: **This has a big story behind it. XD I had started outlining this story a little over a month ago, and just a few days ago I was looking up some information on Wolverine and I made a huge error…so I had to stop outlining the story because of that mistake. Of course, I had to restart the entire thing. I have only outlined a few chapters thus far, and I have no idea how long it is going to be now. But, I do have quite a bit of a plot behind this…and I have several directions that I would like to take it, but I need to figure out just how to do it. There will be quite a bit of twists and places in the story that will hopefully keep people in suspense. I am going to try and make each chapter as long as I can and I will try to really get into their characters and make them sound like---well, THEM. But, I will go ahead and say that there most likely will be parts where one or the other or both will be out of character just slightly…but still OOC nonetheless. Well, that's all I have to say for now. Positive reviews would be much appreciated. And please, no flames. Thank you. Enjoy.

**Recollections - Chapter One**

* * *

It was in the middle of January; most of the world was suffering from the usual outbreak of bitter weather. Canada was certainly no exception. Remy estimated it was at least fifteen or more so degrees below zero--it had to be. He had made his way across the entire United States, via a considerate trucker that wouldn't mind taking him a few miles. How he wanted to get as far away as possible from Bella Donna as he could. The aftermath of the wedding was what drove him away…and perhaps the fact that he didn't love her. He couldn't picture someone of his caliber spending the rest of his life with someone of the likes of her. He was an expert thief and gambler---marriage certainly wasn't in the cards for him.

Remy hadn't brought anything with him. All he had was the clothes on his back and a deck of cards that he never left without in his trench coat pocket; both for his own entertainment as well as an easy access weapon in case he came across someone that wanted to give him some trouble. The main purpose of coming here was so that way no one he knew could possibly find him. Since his wasn't even in the same state as his ex-wife anymore, it was like trying to find a needle in a massive haystack. Though, at this point he was wishing he would have brought a few extra coats…

At last…he found solace. And this particular sanctuary was in the form of a bar. He certainly didn't mind. Perhaps a few shots of vodka would warm him up a bit. Remy did have a bit of cash from his last gig, so if he could find a decent hotel to stay at, and buy a few drinks he was content. At this rate there was no way he could go back to his home with the need for cash…he would have to make it somehow. He would figure it out after he got a few drinks in him.

Remy quickly opened the door and stepped inside, a pleasing warm air hitting his body. He sighed softly with relief and removed his hands from his pockets, rubbing them together for a few moments before looking around. This place sure was vacant, not that he doubted it wouldn't be. It was in the middle of nowhere and anyone would be crazy to go out in this weather. Though, the establishment was rather large. A long bar, quite a few tables and four pool tables with a couple televisions. So it wasn't as bad as it looked to be from the outside. Of course, anything that involved any kind of heat was heaven.

Remy made his way over to the bar as he thawed out, taking a seat at one of the bar stools. He was the only one there aside from another man sitting a few chairs down from him; whom was currently occupying himself with a beer and cigar. From the bored look on the bartenders face, they hadn't started any sort of a conversation. "What'll it be?" the bartender asked, stopping at cleaning one of the mugs in his hand for the moment. It was good that he didn't waste a moment before asking.

"Jus' a beer, homme." Remy said and crossed his arms over the countertop, then looking over at the television that was turned on in the corner. There was static, but he could easily tell that it was football playing in the background. There was no sound. The speakers must have blown out, he assumed. Or the bartender or the man a few chairs down got annoyed with listening to the station that they just muted it.

The bartender placed the beer in front of Remy, before going back to cleaning the mug in his hand. He didn't bother saying anything, not feeling it was necessary. He didn't seem to pay much attention to any of the customers until they asked for a drink. In the end, he was the one getting the money for the drinks since he owned the place. Being courteous wouldn't get him an extra tip with the men currently present.

"Merci." Remy took a small swig of the beer before directing his attention the man adjacent to himself. This night would be completely boring if the two just sat in silence, so the Cajun was musing over some of the things he could possible say as a conversation starter. He knew of the saying 'never judge a book by its cover' but this man didn't look like he tolerated being bothered---especially by a stranger. "Cold, non?" That was a start…but it also could be considered stupid since it was plainly obvious that it was cold outside. It was the middle of January, in Canada. Remy bit his lower lip, but kept his eyes focused on the other. He almost regretted saying anything.

The man looked up from his beer, taking a long drag of the cigar between his lips before responding. "Doesn't bother me." It was a simple reply, but it was still a reply nonetheless. Was this just what Remy needed in order to continue talking?

Remy could assume that the cold didn't bother him this much. He appeared to be a burly man; though he wasn't dressed suitable enough for this type of weather. Remy was puzzled how as to how it didn't bother him since he wasn't wearing as many layers as he should have been. All this man was wearing was a tank top, with a plaid button up shirt (the sleeves currently rolled up and shirt tucked neatly into his pants), jeans and boots.

At this point Remy was struggling to think up anything he could possibly say now. He had already had plenty of trouble making his first comment---but to carry on any further conversation---that was going to be a challenge. He seemed to be a man of very little words. Of course, that was only based off of the chat they've had thus far.

But then something struck him. Remy smirked lightly and reached into his trench coat pocket, pulling out the deck of cards he never went without. "Do ya play?" he asked, tapping the box on the countertop and listening intently for his reply. He didn't even seem to realize that he was using his charm on him…almost daring him to say no.

The man looked up. "…Yeah."

Seems this night was going to be a bit more interesting after all.

~*~*~*~

A couple beers and a few rounds later, the man now known as Logan was out twenty five bucks. They had shared an exchange of words throughout the duration of each game---and now knew the basics about one another…or rather, names. Remy didn't want to pry, and he was sure Logan wasn't interested in hearing about the reason why he even traveled up here…not that he cared to explain.

"Play again, mon ami?" Remy chided, already beginning to shuffle the deck once more. He was an expert at Poker, and from what he had seen, Logan wasn't a rookie at the game either. He certainly didn't mind progressing another game---the more money he had the better. He didn't have but a couple hundred dollars in his pocket…and with hotel and food it would diminish quickly.

"Gonna have to pass." Logan said and shoved his wallet back into his pants pocket before standing up and putting out his cigar in the ashtray on the table they had moved to. "Got work tomorrow."

Remy supposed that made sense, it was going on eleven o' clock. "Oh. Is Logan gonna be back here tomorra?" He was inwardly hoping the answer was going to be 'yes'. There was something about this man that Remy wanted to get to know…he seemed more decent that anyone he had come across thus far in his trek up here.

"Yup." Logan looked over to the bartender and gestured to the beers on his side of the table. The bartender nodded, knowing exactly what that meant. Logan had a tab going here; so he obviously did come here often. "See ya around, kid." he turned and made his leave, opening the door and walking out into the flurries of snow.

Now that he was gone, there was really nothing more for Remy to occupy himself with. He stood up from the chair, slipping the bills he had won from the other male into his pocket before walking over to the bar and taking a seat. "Is dere any good hotels `round here…? Nothin' too expensive `dogh…" he also slipped the deck back into his pocket, joining the money.

The bartender looked towards the door. "There's a hotel just a few miles down the road. It's not too bad." he insisted, picking up another mug and proceeding to clean it. "Or there is one about fifteen miles down the highway, cheaper."

Well, that one wasn't an option for Remy. He did have to walk after all. "Non, da first one sounds jus' fine." He smiled lightly, his thoughts jumping back to Logan. That then got the better of him. "So, ya mind telling me a bit `bout `em?" It was apparent who he was talking about.

"Logan?" The bartender arched an eyebrow and shrugged, playing it off as if there wasn't much he could say about him. "Doesn't talk much. He seems like a good guy." He wasn't one to judge.

"Oui?" Remy tapped his fingers idly on the countertop. "He `ver come in wid someone else?"

"Nah. Always alone." The man behind the bar chuckled lightly. "Though he does get in his share of fights. Some guys always trailing up in here looking to make trouble. They don't even have to know him to say that he owes him money---or he cheated them in a poker game. He does know how to fight though. Never loses." He said honestly and set down the mug he just finished cleaning. "I don't necessarily care about the fights. He brings in new customers." He then laughed and shook his head.

Remy managed a dry chuckle and then reached into his pocket, pulling out a twenty dollar bill and setting it on the counter before the bartender. "I suppose I be back tomorra' night…" He stood up. "Dis pays for `is drinks too."

The bartender blinked before picking up the bill and putting it in his pocket. "See you tomorrow then." he dismissed and turned to the television as Remy made his way out of the bar…

Eager for the next night to come.

-End of Chapter One-

Author's Notes: Oh wow. I must've have written this chapter four times. I couldn't decide how I wanted it to go and that ended up making me restart a few times. Well, I think this took me about a week total to get my thoughts finally all together. So, for what this chapter is worth, I hope everyone that read enjoyed it and you can look forward to another chapter being published soon. Positive reviews would be much appreciated! Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

**Overall Chapter Rating/Warnings: **I suppose teen. Nothing really bad in this chapter. Some spoilers, but I think they are just common knowledge when it comes to Wolverine and Gambit. There might be some language, and of course, what is one of my stories without a bit of fluff?

**Author's Notes: **Well this certainly has been an interesting week for me. Now that I have started summer two weeks ago, I will be able to update more…and I'm sure many of you have noticed I have been writing a lot more than I usually do. I am having my best friend over in a few hours---seven in the morning (who is just as much of a Marvel fanatic as I am). Her favorite pairing is none other than Wolverine and Gambit. So that excites me. XD She gives me good writing ideas and she helps me with some of my stories---so I need her for that. I am blank on this story beyond chapter five and she will surely have some interesting ideas. I write a lot with her as well---we wrote like four stories together in the hotel on my birthday. XD I actually had started this chapter a while ago, but it was crap so I am going to redo it…or at least I think I started it. Anyways, I want to thank all who have reviewed and read this story. It means a lot to me, really. I do appreciate all of the views and reviews I get on all of my stories. Keep the positive reviews coming! Enjoy this chapter! Thanks!

**Recollections - Chapter Two**

* * *

It was almost like déjà vu.

Here Remy was, sauntering into the same bar as he did the night before. However, tonight he knew for sure that he wasn't going to be alone. Logan had proven capable of carrying on a decent conversation and he wasn't too shabby at poker. The fact that Remy triumphed in every round that they played only confirmed to his opponent that he was a decent adversary and possibly put him in a good light.

The tavern was a bit more crowded than the previous night. There was a couple people here and there, a few people playing on the various pool tables and only the one man he was looking for sitting at the bar. Remy cracked a small smile and then proceeded to advance over to the other males location. Logan had a cigar between his lips and a beer in front of him, the bartender having just put it there. He obviously had just arrived---but wasted no time at all to begin smoking.

"`ey, troublemaker." Remy said teasingly, sitting down next to him. He was referring to the incidents that the bartender had spoken about. He motioned for a beer and examined the others expression, seeing a brief smirk and his eyes redirected their attention to the pair of red on black ones.

"Why did ya pay fer my drink last night? I do have a tab `ere." Logan asked, turning on the stool, arching a brow as he waited for a reply.

"`s it really a big deal, homme? I did win a good bit of money offa ya." He said in turn, flashing a smile in his direction. "Figured I'd do something for ya to let ya know dat I appreciate it." A chuckle.

"Ya didn't need to do me any favors." Logan said gruffly before taking a long drag of his cigar; turning his head so he didn't exhale the smoke in Remy's face. "It's not that expensive to begin with."

Apparently Logan didn't seem to know how fast the cost of beers could add up. He appeared to do plenty of drinking---but Remy thought it was a bit odd that he never showed a sign of becoming remotely drunk. Not even buzzed. He did have three---and usually someone would begin to feel a bit tipsy---but he actually managed to drive home. That was quite fascinating to say the least. "Non, but I wan' to."

Logan paused, shrugging it off and picked up his beer, about to take a drink before his thoughts jumped back to that comment Remy made when he first arrived. "Where did ya get troublemaker from?"

Remy gestured silently to the bartender, and Logan shot him a look. The bartender chuckled lightly and shrugged, turning away from the pair to look at the television. He certainly didn't want to engage in any sort of brawl with the man---verbal or not. "So ya like getting inta fights, eh?" He continued to egg him on. Though, Remy wasn't looking to piss him off…and this was all in good fun. He didn't know firsthand just how dangerous Logan was when he was angry, and he seriously doubted he would find out by just making comments.

"Those guys bring it upon themselves." Logan insisted and finally took that delayed sip of his beer. "Just some idiots that pass on through here looking for trouble." That was almost exactly what the bartender said the night prior.

Remy laughed inwardly and turned to the other male fully, not even paying attention to his drink. He found that Logan was far more interesting. "So, ya live `round here, oui?"

"Yup. A couple miles away." For some reason, Logan didn't want to be the only one answering the questions, so he decided to go and ask the same. "Do ya?"

"Non." Remy said sadly, all of the reasons why he left flooding back into his mind. "I was exiled from where I lived…"

Logan looked over at him. "Exiled? What the hell did ya do?"

"I was married…`dough I knew it would neva work between us. She was more for da weddin' den I was. I knew I wasn' ready. " Remy started, a bit hesitant, not really wanting to know Logan's reaction to all of this. Any normal person would look at him completely different after the whole story was told. "I came here to get `way from her…"

"Ya still didn't answer my question." Logan interjected.

"Her brother `ad challenge me to a fight after da weddin'. I ended up killin' him." Remy fumbled with one of the buttons on his jacket nervously. "Dat led to mah exile."

Logan smirked. "And ya say I'm the one that likes getting in fights."

Well that was a relief. He didn't seem to care too much. "Oui…" Remy brushed some of his auburn locks from his eyes, heart beating a mile a minute. "I don' care fer dem too much."

~*~Two Hours Later~*~

The two actually managed to get caught up in a pretty interesting conversation these past couple hours. Remy had resorted to sifting through his deck of cards as he intently listened to Logan tell a bit about himself and some of the experiences he has had around this bar as far as fights went. Remy was saddened when Logan finally looked at the clock and announced that he had to depart for the night. It was late and he did have work tomorrow---which he figured out that Logan was a lumberjack. Though, the name sounded funny, it was pretty brutal…but evidently not for him. "See ya around, kid." Logan spoke and stood up from his stool, fixing his jacket.

"Oui…bye, mon ami."

Their eyes met.

And for some reason…

Remy was attempting to use his charm.

What surprised him was that he detected the same emitting from Logan through his empathy. Even after only a day---Remy was extremely attracted to him and it appeared that Logan was working his way down the same path.

Remy's heart stopped when Logan leant down and laid a light, chaste kiss on his lips. Clearly, Logan didn't care about what the others around them thought about this display. And if they did, Logan had 'someone' they could answer to. "Bye." He said before turning around, smiling a bit when he saw the grin begin to spread over Remy's face.

"Bye…" Remy watches him leave as he did last night and then turns back to the bartender, smile still plastered on his face. "How much do I owe ya, homme?" he asked as he pulled some money from his pocket.

"It's already taken care of."

Remy looked perplexed.

"He paid it already---right along with his tab before ya got here."

He might've been an expert thief, but Logan was quite sneaky as well. He chuckled and shook his head. "Mon Dieu…"

"Keep your money for now."

-End of Chapter Two-

Author's Notes: I do know this chapter is rather short, but I do hope everyone enjoys it nonetheless. I tried to get this done as soon as possible, because I do have to head to bed---I only have five hours sleep as it is. XD Well, positive reviews would be much appreciated---as you all know.


	3. Chapter 3

**Overall Chapter Rating/Warnings: **I suppose it will be mature for this chapter. Of course there will be drinking and smoking because---lets face it, I cannot have a chapter where Logan and Remy are not doing one or the other. Language. Fluff. Something interesting happens in this chapter, but not like insanely interesting. Just something. You'll see when you read.

**Author's Notes: **Been a while since I updated this chapter and this atrocious stomachache is going to keep me up all night long. I was stuck on what would happen in this story after chapter four…but I figured that I would go ahead and, starting on chapter five, kind of pick up where X-Men the first movie starts. I will just have Logan in the bar, fighting with some guys who think they can kick his ass, as it is in the beginning of the movie and pretty much just go off from there. Meh, I will have to outline one of these nights when I am over my best friend's house or something…or whenever I don't feel like updating one of my stories and just sitting around doing nothing. We will see. Anyways, here is chapter three. Enjoy, and remember, I feed of off positive reviews. No flames. Thanks!

**Recollections - Chapter Three **

* * *

"And I'll raise you twenty dollars."

"Twenty? Ya sure ya got that much?"

A look of triumph spread over Logan's face as he pulled yet another bill out of his wallet and tossed it to the center of the table where a pot of sixty dollars was awaiting the one who would reign victorious. This man seemed to be overly confident in himself that he was going to win; a rookie's mistake. Not to mention that he didn't know how to bluff, which is how Logan would end up winning from the same guy for the second time this evening.

Remy smiled from where he stood over at the bar, gathering the two beers that the bartender set out atop the counter. For the past week, he'd managed to make a decent amount of money due to his superior skills in Poker; and he greatly enjoyed watching Logan continuously strip men of most of the cash they brought with them.

"Four of a kind." The man said and gladly laid his cards down in front of him, reaching forward to claim his prize.

"That is a high hand…" Logan said and rest his free hand atop one of the other males, halting his movements. "However, there is somethin' that can beat that." He revealed his hand, proudly showing off his straight flush. "Sorry, bub. Maybe next time."

He growled and pulled his hand back, standing up angrily, chair knocked down from the sudden reposition. "Dammit!" Came the curse, watching as Logan collected the cash and slipped it into his wallet before gladly putting it into his pocket.

"Dat's my man…" Remy grinned and walked back over, taking a seat on Logan's lap, handing him one of the beers. Logan gratefully accepted it and took a long swig as he looped one of his arms around Remy's waist, pulling him in closer.

Logan loved to show Remy off.

Remy was more beautiful than any woman---but there was no mistaking that he was a man. Long slender legs leading up to a narrow waist; pretty face, supple lips, high cheekbones, sparkling eyes; and long auburn hair that cast down onto his shoulders. Though, the men that came in here knew not to look at him as long as Logan was around. It would be an extremely risky move to attempt it while in the presence of the feral---being as how he was notorious for getting into fights.

'`Fraid I can only stay fer one more beer, homme." Remy said and took a sip of his own. "Gotta be back `n my hotel room by midnight `er they'll give it up." Which was unfortunate, because he would have loved to stay here for a couple more hours with Logan. If he didn't want to end up sleeping on the sidewalk, he would have to abide by the ridiculous curfew the hotel manager bestowed upon him.

"Wait," Logan set his beer down and looked into those red on black eyes. "Hotel? You've been livin' in a hotel?"

"Oui."

"I figured ya comin' here meant that ya had some kind of arrangement." Logan narrowed his eyes a bit. "Don't waste yer money. Yer comin' home with me." Even though he made it sound like Remy had no other option, he could decline the offer. More than likely, Logan didn't take no for an answer.

He wasn't easy to bargain with.

Remy certainly wasn't going to protest. "Merci." he smiled and placed a kiss to the others temple, earning a few stares from the other men and women in the bar.

Logan looked to the clock and then downed the rest of his beer before standing up, pulling Remy up with him. "Let's just go now. It's `bout that time." He gestured to the bartender, telling him to go ahead and put the drinks on his tab.

Remy smiled to the bartender before he followed Logan outside to the truck that was awaiting them both.

~*~*~*~*~

The drive up to Logan's cabin didn't take as long as he would have thought. It appeared to be in the middle of nowhere, and the trail that led up to it seemed never-ending. It was quite big for someone that lived alone---and that surprised Remy. Remy walked around the cabin, a light smile on his face. Even though this was his first time being here, he felt so comfortable.

It was almost like home.

"There's no guest bedroom, so ya can take my bed or the couch." Logan said as he shed off his jacket, hanging it on the coat rack by the front door.

"Merci…`n da couch be jus' fine." Remy reassured him and removed his own jacket and slipped off his boots. In the time that it took Remy to do that, Logan was returning from one of the hall closets, a blanket and pillow in hand. The card-welding mutant accepted them and took a seat down on the couch. Of course he was going to pick the couch…it was Logan's place and there was no way that he was going to take his bed, especially if he had to work in the morning. He wasn't going to let him suffer the backache when he had a long day ahead of him.

"Now if ya need me, my room is just down the hall." Logan said and pointed in that direction before looking back down at Remy. "Yer free to watch television or get yerself somethin' to eat before you go to sleep."

Remy smiled up at him. "Oui. I appreciate dis, homme."

Logan returned the smile. "Ya don't need to thank me. Ya sleep well."

Remy took a firm hold of the others wrist before he got the chance to walk away. He stood up. "`Course I do." he placed a gentle kiss on the Logan's lips---both as a way of saying goodnight and thank you for the hospitality.

Logan kissed back for a long moment before smiling and saying nothing more as he departed down the hall, leaving Remy behind to do what he wished until he were to drift off into sleep.

~*~*~*~*~

"_Nnnghh…."_

It took a few times of hearing that for Remy to finally sit up and look in the direction of Logan's bedroom. There was something very irregular about what he was hearing. There was distress and anguish behind those moans.

Remy knew he could possibly be overstepping his boundaries by going into his bedroom and seeing what's wrong. But the noises were getting more pain filled as they went on---and they were getting extremely hard to ignore. Tossing the blanket to the opposite side of the couch, Remy got up and padded his way down the hall before peeking into Logan's room.

He was shirtless, a thin sheen of sweat covered his chest and forehead. His hands were fisted in the bed sheets and his head was lolled off to the side, currently looking away from the mutant that stood in the doorway.

"_No…aghhh…no…" _

Remy took a few careful steps inside and his heart clenched hearing Logan.

Must've been a nightmare.

"Cher?" Remy spoke, advancing even closer, and soon found himself standing at the edge of the bed. The moans/whimpers continued on, gradually getting louder and louder each time they passed Logan's lips. At this point, the man on the bed was writhing slightly, as if trying to push off some unknown force. "C`mon, cher. Wake up." He got onto the bed, kneeling and reaching over, resting a hand on Logan's cheek, urging him to wake up with gentle stroking. He didn't want to startle him.

Feeling the touch, Logan's eyes snapped open and he shot up into a sitting position, a loud scream being torn from his lips. His (bone) claws were extracted and easily penetrated the mattress like a hot knife through butter. Once the roaring stopped, Logan was panting heavily. His gaze turned and directed at Remy, who looked a bit surprised to see that Logan was a mutant---just as he was. "Remy…" he said, the claws slowly retracting back into his skin.

"Was jus' a nightmare." Remy said and moved a bit closer. "Ya alright?"

"Yeah…" Logan mumbled and brought a hand up to rub his eyes. "Sorry fer that." By that, he meant the claws.

"No need to `pologize." He reached over and took a hold of his hand, running his thumb slowly over the knuckles, watching in astonishment as he saw the skin begin to knit back together. "Remy da same as ya are…"

Logan looked over at him. Anyone who usually saw the claws would immediately run away or start trying to make excuses for Logan to put them away. Once they were out, he was very dangerous. Though, Remy seemed un-phased.

"Remy t'inks he can make ya feel better…"

Without another moment wasted, their lips were connected as they were earlier in the night, eagerly working at getting one another's clothes off and tossed onto the floor; which they successfully accomplished in a matter of seconds. And as Remy promised, he pleasured Logan to the point where they were both reduced to just moans and screams.

And neither of them went unsatisfied.

-End of Chapter Three-

Author's Notes: Whelp it's five thirty in the morning and I am finally going to head off to bed. XD As always, positive reviews would be greatly appreciated. Thank you! Positive reviews only make me write faster (and they make me smile---and that's kind of important---right?)


	4. Chapter 4

**Overall Chapter Rating/Warnings: **I suppose Mature. There is some fluff, violence, language, mentions of sex…I guess that's about it. Characters might be a bit OOC in the beginning…but I will try to keep them as in character as I can.

**Author's Notes: **Been a little over a week since I last updated, and I figured since I have nothing else to do tonight…or usually any other night, I will go ahead and update. I don't have a whole lot to say about this chapter other than this is where the story takes a turning point. This is what the first three chapters have been leading up to. I haven't outlined anything beyond this chapter, so I will go ahead and do just that before I post the next chapter. It doesn't take me but a couple nights to outline chapters. The longest it's ever taken me to outline something was three months---and it was on this story, or what I thought this story was originally going to be. But I screwed up major on that whole process with a few big aspects…and had to start from scratch once again---and this is the product.

Anyway, thank you for all the reviews I got on the last chapter and thus far on the story. If I am lucky, I will be able to make this story nearly twenty chapters. I just have to figure out some interesting events to add on in…I do have a few already, but I have to fit them in somewhere in the outline. Keep those reviews coming---they only encourage me to write faster. And they make me smile…and that's rather important too, right? (don't answer that). Remember, no flames. Thanks!

**Recollections - Chapter Four **

**

* * *

**

_Beeeeep. Beeeeep. Beeeeep. _

A tired hand slammed down onto the alarm clock, silencing the annoying blare. Logan turned his head and sighed, seeing the red numbers glow 6:30 A.M. He was far more tired than usual, mainly because he stayed up until nearly one in the morning occupying himself with Remy. Not that he was complaining; he did enjoy himself. The events that happened the previous night were entirely worth losing a couple hours sleep over. It was by far the most mind blowing sex he's ever had. He didn't know how to describe it, but it almost felt like he could feel the pleasure that Remy was feeling. Therefore, those waves of euphoria crashed down on his body twice as hard, driving him over the edge faster than he would have liked, even though it didn't end after the first time he reached his climax.

The dull rays of sunrise streamed through the windows and shown onto the bedspread, that, right along with the alarm pulling Remy out of his stupor. He on the other hand wasn't used to waking up this early this entire week. He was able to sleep to his hearts content and not have to worry about going anywhere until eight o'clock rolled around; when he would meet Logan at the usual bar. "Mon Dieu…" The Cajun mumbled, one hand going up to rub his eyes lazily. "Logan always wake up dis early in da mornin'?"

"Yup." Logan answered simply, kissing Remy's head before burying his nose in his silky auburn tresses. He had grown quite adapted to waking up at this time of the morning, either the shower he took or the workout he got while on the job woke him up. "Go back to sleep."

"Non…Remy already `wake now, cher." The card-wielding mutant insisted, happily tucked under Logan's arm, relishing in the warmth that was his new lover. This was something he knew he could never have with Bella Donna. Never in his lifetime would he have thought he would seek love from that of the same gender. Though, he knew right from the very start that it wasn't going to work with her…he was a Thief; and she was an Assassin. Two guilds---and two people that were polar opposites.

"In that case…" Logan trailed off, idly rubbing Remy's arm to keep him warm in the chilly winter air that seemed to circulate even inside the house. "Why don't ya go ahead and get dressed and make yerself some breakfast." He looked down at him, kissing his forehead a few times before he heard Remy sigh.

"Wish ya didn't have'ta go ta work…" Remy breathed, red on black eyes sad.

"I know, kid, I know." The feral exhaled heavily. "I wish I didn't have to go either. Ya can occupy yerself here while I'm gone. Ya know, I could really use a beer after." He managed a smile.

A light smile tugged at the corners of Remy's lips, tilting his head back just enough to get a view of the other males face. "Oui, cher…Remy meet ya dere."

"Good." A kiss on the lips, and Logan departed from the bed, padding his way across the floor and into the bathroom---completely nude; much to Remy's satisfaction. Remy's smile widened a bit and he stretched, some of the muscles in his back being pulled and the bones cracking. He wasn't used to such intense sex, so he supposed he was going to have to get used to it as long as Logan was around.

After a few more moments of laying alone on the bed, Remy swung his legs over the side and got up, walking over to the closet, where he saw a robe hanging on the door. He was sure that Logan wouldn't mind if he borrowed it until he washed his clothes, and upon putting it on, it was obvious that it was nearly a size too big for him. He didn't get much of a chance to explore the house last night, and most of the rooms were far too dark to see anything. Besides, he could go sight-seeing around the place after Logan left. Pushing his appetite aside for the moment, Remy opened the double doors that led outside, adjacent to Logan's bed.

How Logan was lucky to have lived in such a beautiful place for so long. Pinks, oranges, blues, purples, and yellows carpeted the morning sky; the sun just peaking over the mountains. Evergreen forest stretched for miles; thick blankets of snow covered the ground; thin icicles resided on the leaves and branches of the trees; and the air was calming and pleasantly silent.

It was far better than Louisiana, where the air was always muggy, the sky overcast, and the obscene laughter and angry shouts of those living in the area was what woke him in the mornings. Here in Canada, the peace…Remy felt like he had been missing out on so much for so long. Now, he was starting a new life, and he supposed he had Logan to thank for that. Such happiness he knew he could never find with anyone else. Logan was the only one that didn't fear or ridicule him for what he was; the only one who ignored his flaws and didn't care about past mistakes.

Remy gazed fondly at the scenery before him, a light smile on his lips. His thoughts were clouded with Logan, last night being the main event that stuck out in his mind. It was evident that Logan had no intentions of leaving him anytime soon. There was no way in hell that such a thing could be so passionate if one of the two people involved wasn't looking for something serious in the long run. Logan hadn't mentioned any girlfriends (or boyfriends) during the time they had known one another, so perhaps he was something different. Something unique. Something Logan had been looking for all along.

"Yer gonna catch a cold if ya stand out here too long."

Remy jumped slightly upon hearing the voice, being pulled back into reality. "Oh…non. Tis' not dat cold, cher." He insisted and looked over at shoulder at the other mutant, whom was finishing buttoning up his yellow, plaid, long-sleeved shirt*, which was already neatly tucked into his jeans.

Logan smirked lightly and walked up behind him, resting his hands on Remy's slender waist. "If ya say so…" He looked out at the sky, watching as the sun slowly began to creep over the mountains. "I gotta get goin'. Ya gonna be okay here by yerself?"

Remy nodded. "Oui." he replied simply and smiled in the others direction.

"Okay." Logan gave a firm, yet gentle kiss to Remy's lower lip. "See you at nine."

With that, Logan left Remy out on the back patio alone.

**--Time Skip - 8:55 P.M.--**

The rest of the morning, afternoon and evening had gone by agonizingly slow. Sure, Logan left him the entire house to occupy him, but there was really only so much that he could do. So, Remy sought solace with the television, washing machine, dryer and oven. He'd managed to fit in a nap that lasted a good couple hours and did him a favor by skipping ahead to the time where he had to depart if he wanted to meet Logan on time for drinks.

It had been a fifteen minute drive up to the house, so Remy guessed it would take him about forty-five minutes or so to walk. He had no other means of transportation…not that he minded. He didn't want to pester Logan about every little detail. Plus, it was good exercise, so he shouldn't be complaining. Though, the cold was something to whine about.

Remy sighed with relief upon seeing the red bulbs of the sign in the distance. It appeared to be as crowded as it always had been since Remy first stepped foot into the establishment a little over a week back. He quickened his pace, just in case Logan had arrived before he did. He didn't want to keep him waiting long. Remy didn't want to be notorious in their relationship for being late on their 'dates'.

As he figured, Logan's truck was already parked in the small lot. However, from where he stood, Remy could hear distant grunts and growls. He narrowed his eyes, and amidst the flurries of snow, Remy spotted Logan---who was being pressed up against the drivers side door, struggling to get away from the two men that were pinning him. Logan's claws were extracted, so it could only mean trouble.

Remy lurched forward, immediately reaching in his pocket and pulling out the deck of cards he always kept handy in case a situation like this were to arise. "Get away from `im!" he exclaimed, charging one of the cards and tossing it in their direction.

"Shit! Another mutant…" One of them cursed and pulled out what appeared to be a gun, pointing it in Remy's direction while successfully dodging the charged object. He pulled the trigger, and the tranquilizer grazed the card-wielding mutants arm before ricocheting off the tavern wall.

"Remy! Get out of here!" Logan growled and managed to shove one of the men off of him, but the one that was remaining hit the feral hard in the back of the head with the gun he currently held tightly in his hand. Logan's mind went black and he collapsed to the ground with a loud thud.

"Non! Logan!" Remy grit his teeth and took out another card and charged it, prepared to throw it. Just before he was to relinquish his hold on it, he felt a sharp pang in his leg. He had been struck by one of the tranquilizers, much to his dismay. Tranquilizers littered Logan's arms and chest, but it was obvious that they didn't work on him, yet the two men continued to attempt an assault on him. Though, a lucky blow to the back of the head was what ended up doing Logan in.

Remy froze where he stood, his vision becoming more and more blurry by the second. He reached down weakly and pulled the dart from his thigh, it falling to the ground with a soft clatter. "Logan…" The charge he had on the card slowly dispersed into nothing, the card fluttering from his hold. "…Logan." Just as that was said, Remy's knees buckled and he fell to the ground, whole body going limp.

Then Remy was shrouded in darkness.

The last thing he saw was Logan being hauled into the back of a van, doors slamming shut and locked, preventing the feral any escape.

**---**

Hour after hour passed, and Remy had just started to regain consciousness. His vision blurry at first, before he finally began to see clearly once again. What he had hoped was just a terrible nightmare was now all proven to be real. Logan's truck was still parked in the exact same spot, but Logan was nowhere to be found, nor the van that had taken him away.

Remy slowly got up, having to lean on the wall for support. His knees were still shaking beneath him, his entire body trembling from both fear and the bitter cold that overwhelmed him. "Logan…" He whispered and his attention was directed to some droplets of blood that had seeped its way into the snow. He guessed it was from the injury they had brought upon on Logan's head.

Remy felt his eyes well with tears as he made his way out to the middle of the road, looking both ways. The street was deserted, looking as if nothing or no one had passed through these parts in hours. "LOGAN!"

His voice echoed and carried all throughout the streets, but he got no response in turn. "Non…non!" Remy collapsed to his knees and pounded a fist on the snow-covered asphalt.

It was evident that Logan wasn't going to be brought back.

**-End of Chapter Four-**

**Author's Notes:** Well. I actually enjoyed writing this chapter a great deal. It took me a couple of hours, but that is only because I kept getting distracted by some other things. I suppose I have a few things to say now that this chapter is over. I bought X-Men Origins - Gambit this afternoon and I read through it rather quickly. That gave me some good background on Gambit, and I tried to incorporate some of what I had learned into this chapter. And now there is a couple points:

-Okay, I've never been to Louisiana. Those of you that have, please excuse my description of it. XD I am only assuming that is what it was like while Remy was living there. Yes, I try to make it as depressing as humanly possible. XD The description of Louisiana doesn't have to be exact---remember---this is FICTION. XD

-The asterisk everyone might've noticed somewhere in the middle of the story…about that. XD I figured I would incorporate something about Wolverine…I don't know if you can really call it a Easter Egg? But perhaps just irony. That asterisk is right after I describe Logan's shirt. His yellow…plaid…long-sleeved shirt. In most of the episodes of the 1993 X-Men cartoon, you see Logan wearing this shirt---right along with a brown jacket.

That's about it everyone. Comments---positive reviews would be much appreciated. I feed off of them. No flames, thanks! It's nearing five in the morning and I am off to sleep! XD


	5. Chapter 5

**Overall Chapter Rating/Warnings: **Angst on Remy's part. I think that is about it.

**Author's Notes: **Wow. I cannot believe I am going on three weeks that I haven't updated this story. There is an explanation; I had so many one-shot plots just coming to my head, one right after the other and I wanted to give a few of them a shot (even though I ended up attempting one of them in that long span of time). Another reason why this story seems to be coming along so slowly is because I have not outlined anything after this chapter. Though, I do have ideas. I just have to get them all straightened out. But alas, I will go ahead and apologize to those that were waiting for the next chapter and it took me so long to post it. I will never wait this long to update ever again, because I am falling behind. I still need to update the other story I have going on with Logan/Remy and perhaps get a move on the other ones I have in mind. Anyway, before I go into a rant about those, I suppose I will go ahead and start this chapter. You all know the drill. No flames, but those who disregard this warning and post one anyway, I will most likely just laugh at it. Positive feedback is much appreciated. Thank you! Enjoy!

**Recollections - Chapter Five **

**

* * *

**

West Chester, New York

Two Years Later 

Two years and the incident was still fresh on his mind. How Logan, the type of person Remy never knew he could fall for was taken from him. Those days they spent together almost didn't seem like enough time, because he just wanted to much more…had expected so much more. That night, those hopes and ambitions were snatched out right from under him. Remy didn't have the nerve to get over it. He would hate himself if he ever did…and there was something that wouldn't let him. He was trapped in the mindset that someday Logan would be returned, and vowed to remain optimistic even though on the outside he was anything but.

That's why he sought help from Professor Charles Xavier, the most powerful telepath in the world. Ever since the first day Remy had made residence in the Institute, he'd anticipated that Professor Xavier would be able to locate Logan wherever he might be. In the last two years, he had no such luck. It was almost like Logan was completely wiped off the map; not even a trace of the other mutant to perhaps give them some headway on his whereabouts. Remy didn't even want to think of the possibility that Logan could be dead. Though, that was most likely the result of being gone for such an extended period.

Remy pushed those thoughts aside as he drove around the circular driveway to the garage, where he would abandon his Ducati only so he could go and bask in the silence in his bedroom like every other night. He had no interest in partaking in any of the events that occurred downstairs around this time. If he did choose to attend, he wouldn't make much conversation with anyone, but it was clear that everyone knew why he was so depressed. Even though none of them have ever seen Logan, they figured him to be a pretty special guy if Remy had fallen in love with him and actually got those feelings returned.

Remy powered off the engine to his motorcycle and propped it up on its kickstand, then taking his leave from the vacant garage and into the mansion. As he ascended up the stairs, he heard the faint chattering of some of the students. Laughter, happiness, joy…those things seemed so foreign. Ever since the day, not even a smile has ever tugged at his lips. It was hard to plaster up even a fake smile when everything in your world has crumbled down to nothing. Nothing to look forward to, but only the memories of the past to look back on.

He sighed and proceeded to walk to his bedroom, staring straightforward as he advanced down the long hallway. Upon reaching his room, he sauntered inside and locked the door behind him. Remy didn't even bother to kick off his shoes before he plopped down onto the bed, fishing some cigars out of his trench coat pocket. He didn't smoke them…but Logan did. He remembered the smell; the distinct aroma of the Cubans Logan dragged on.

It might've seemed pathetic, but Remy didn't care. He carefully removed one of them from the packaging, tears stung in his eyes as he lit it and placed it in a nearby ashtray. That's all he did; let it burn. He would lay back on his bed and inhale the smoke and recollect the memories of when he and Logan were together. Met for the first time; kissed for the first time; had sex for the first time…and with the scent of the Cuban, it was like Logan was laying right there next to him. Remy would do anything if it meant getting his lover back; but with the way things were looking, that wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

Remy rolled over on his side, letting those tears that welled in his eyes finally slip down his cheeks. He didn't even bother to wipe them away, knowing it would be pointless because they would just keep on coming. "Dieu…" he whispered in the darkness, bringing his knees halfway up to his chest. "I miss ya." A choked sob escaped his lips. There was never a night that went by that this didn't occur. Without Logan, Remy felt happiness for him was obsolete…something he didn't deserve.

Before the Cuban even burned out, Remy was lulled into sleep; where his mind would be bombarded with images of Logan…and only to wake up with those same tear tracks present on his cheeks.

**-The Next Morning-**

"_Gambit…could I see you for a moment in my office?"_

That was the very last thing that Remy wanted to do that morning. There was no way in hell that he could have possibly done something wrong. Perhaps Professor Xavier was going to give him the whole speech on how he should try to become more social with the fellow students. Normally, Remy would have no problem at all interacting with people, but he just knew that somewhere along the line the mention of his long-lost-lover would be brought up in conversation. If that were to happen, God only knows what Remy might do.

He brought a hand up and covered his eyes, closing off the mind link between him and the Professor. A headache this early in the morning would be the cherry on top of the shit he already has to put up with in his lonesome existence. Unenthused, Remy swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up slowly; still not completely awake. He enjoyed sleeping for as long as he possibly could, for he would be able to avoid the others down at breakfast…even though most of the time he skipped it. If that was the attitude he had in the morning, more than likely someone would come up to his room, whether it be Ororo, Rogue or Jean; to bring him breakfast. He'd kindly accept, then just leave it on the nightstand to get cold---having no interest in it.

He left his bedroom and made his way down the long hallway; the staircase and yet another hallway all the way to the Professor's office. Remy didn't really know what to expect during this visit. He could usually tell from the Professor's tone of voice what the discussion was going to be about, but this time it was strangely unreadable. Seriousness mixed with a hint of anticipation would be the best way to describe it.

Remy pushed open one of the oak doors and stepped inside the office, looking directly at the other man respectfully rather than the floor. A smile was crossed over the Professor's lips, fingers entwined atop the mahogany desk. Was the smile being used as a tactic to comfort him? Whatever the reason, it made Remy slightly uncomfortable because he had a feeling he knew what was coming. However, he said nothing and let the Professor speak first. That was good, because Remy didn't even know what to say anyhow.

"It appears I have located your friend, Logan." The smile on the Professor's lips only widened. "I am still unaware as to why I was not able to track his coordinates until now. Whomever you said took him obviously managed to hide him quite well."

Remy's eyes widened. There was no way that he was even expecting that. Remy said the first thing that he could think of, and the only question resting on his mind throughout the duration of his hell. "Where is he?!" he exclaimed, not wanting to wait a second longer to find out where he lover was. He finally had answers, and he wanted them.

"Laughlin City, Canada." The Professor said. "If you would like, I can have some of the X-Men accompany you." Of course, he meant to give him a lift to wherever Logan was.

"Non! I do dis by myself!" Remy replied and immediately sprinted out of the office, all the way down the hall to the garage where his Ducati was waiting for him. Even though taking the X-Jet would have been the faster mean of transportation, Remy didn't want anyone to come with him. In fact, he couldn't even guarantee that he would ever return to the Xavier Institute once he found Logan. Besides, he felt he didn't need their help. He didn't want to depend on anyone to get him to where he wanted to be. All he needed was Logan---no one else.

Remy drove out of the garage at full speed, Professor Xavier watching him from his office window. "Be careful. I hope you know what you're doing." He said to himself and then turned back to his paperwork. There was something…very odd about the presence he detected. Such power. Such anger.

That was hardly how Remy described him to be.

**-End of Chapter Five-**

**Author's Notes:** I will go ahead and be honest---I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. It took me two days to write, because once again I go getting myself distracted with other things. I wasn't able to write all day today because it was my brothers birthday party. Not that I'm complaining, it was pretty fun I suppose. Last night I wrote from the very beginning up until the time skip in the middle of the chapter. As always, positive reviews would be nice and I would really appreciate if those that read this wouldn't mind going and checking out my other stories (all of which are Logan/Remy) and giving some reviews on them as well. Reviews make me smile! Thanks!


	6. Chapter 6

**Overall Chapter Rating/Warnings:** I guess this chapter would be rated Mature because of language. This chapter has a couple scenes from the first X-Men movie incorporated in it. Basically, Gambit is taking the place of Rogue in these scenes. I think the whole purpose of this story, is going to get Gambit to join the Brotherhood. Rather than in the movie, Magneto trying to give Rogue his powers so she can power this machine…we will see how it goes. I'm still outlining this story.

**Author's Notes: **Been almost…two weeks since an update? *sigh* I apologize for that. Quite a few things have happened and kept me awfully busy. I know I always say that it won't take me long to update a story after such a long period of going without writing, but sometimes I just can't help it XD. I have been greatly encouraged to get a jumpstart on writing this chapter thanks to all the reviews I have gotten on the last one. Well, thank you for all the reviews and thank you to all those who are taking the time to read it. I live off of feedback. That's all that is left to say for this chapter. Positive feedback would be much appreciated and flames will be laughed at. Thanks. Enjoy.

**NOTE: **And yes, I am well aware that the events taking place in Wolverine Origins and this chapter are 15-20 years apart; not two, like I said. I did this for two reasons. One being Gambit would probably be in his early or late thirties. Two, I think that Gambit would have been able to move on during that long amount of time. So, I made it a smaller amount of time rather than the 15-20 year window between these two events.

**ANOTHER NOTE: **I went on Google maps and looked up the actual time it would take to get to Laughlin City, from Westchester. It said one day and nineteen hours. So that is 43 hours total. You can imagine with Gambit's eagerness to see his long lost lover, that he moved quicker than the average speed on the highway…

**YET ANOTHER NOTE: **I just added this one for the hell of it. The jacket Logan is wearing in the first X-Men movie is the same jacket he is wearing in X-Men Origins Wolverine. I just noticed that (having just watched the first X-Men movie with my brother). XD I don't know why I didn't notice that sooner. I've watched that movie twice since May 1st when Wolverine Origins came out.

**Recollections - Chapter Six **

* * *

Northern Alberta, Canada

36 Hours Later 

It was almost crudely ironic how the events have been playing out over the past day and a half. All was well until Remy reached Winnipeg, where his motorcycle decided to die out on him; thus forcing him to push it for at least half a mile to a service station. He had tried to bribe what few engineers that were running the joint by supplementing more cash to the initial repair cost; but no matter the amount or how much charm he bestowed upon them, they insisted Remy's Ducati would take at least a couple days to restore back to its original splendor. However, Remy did not have a couple days to waste. He had to get to his destination as soon as possible and couldn't afford to squander even a few moments. There was only one other option available to him given the present circumstances, and this time it was almost crudely ironic how the past seemed to repeat itself.

Remy was practically forced to hitch a ride with a trucker that was making a pit stop at the gas station next door. Upon finding out that this man was heading for Alberta, he offered him a generous sum of money to take him along for the ride. With Remy's stunning good looks (which the trucker definitely took into account), and the considerable amount of cash he proposed, he couldn't find the heart to disagree. Remy kept adequate space between them, eyes continuously catching when the trucker inched his hand across the seat, always heading for his thigh. Though, before anything happened, he managed to change the subject without a hint of nervousness in his voice, trying to make it clear that he wasn't interested and all that he was getting from transporting him to Alberta was a wad of money and someone to keep up a decent conversation with for the duration of the drive. Remy never dared to doze off, in spite of how tired he was and appeared to be.

Six hours into the trip, Remy regretted ever deciding to thumb a lift from this guy. Most of the conversations they'd engaged in made him more than uncomfortable. Though, it seemed to die down quite a bit after he mentioned that the reason he was heading north was because of his lover. Of course, it shouldn't have come as a surprise. Remy was very attractive, so how could he not be involved with someone? Perhaps he couldn't have called it being involved with someone if you hadn't seen that person in over two years. For the time being, the story worked, because it made the trucker lay off. Another reason he rued the guy was because he drove so damn slow. The roads were icy, so the slow speed might've been understandable. If things had gone like they were supposed to, Remy would speed down the highway, casting aside whatever harm he might bring to himself by doing so. Nothing else mattered except for getting to Logan. One way or the other he was going to do it…obviously.

Numerous questions were running through Remy's head as they advanced further on towards Alberta. What would Logan's reaction be to seeing him again? Would he want to start things up again with him, or has he moved on to someone else? Would he need to leave the X-Men in order to stay with Logan? Would he be able to convince Logan to perhaps come to the mansion and start a new life there? Whatever the case, Remy was willing to do anything he had to in order to be with Logan. As he pondered those thoughts he got more and more eager to be reunited. Just seeing him would be an immense relief.

Remy was pulled from his daydream when the truck came to a screeching halt. "Here we are, Laughlin City." the trucker said and turned off the engine. Remy gave a quick thank you to the man before he quickly stepped out onto the snow-littered parking lot. From past experience, Remy knew Laughlin City to not be incredible large, so finding Logan should be pretty easy.

Perhaps easier than he thought.

A smile lightly tugged at the corners of his lips upon discovering exactly where the trucker had dumped him off at. It was the bar that he and Logan always used to go to. Nothing about the outside appearance of the place changed much…it was almost like he never left and was coming to meet his lover for a round of drinks. The only thing that was different was the multi-color posters in the windows. Now, it was plainly obvious that Logan was going to be found here.

Indoor boxing ring. That was probably how Logan earned his living---considering the fact that he might not be doing what he used to anymore. As Remy assumed years back, Logan loved getting into fights; and from what the bartender said, he never lost. Remy made his way into the establishment, trying to get through the crowd without his personal space being overly invaded. His gaze flickered over to the ring; which he noticed replaced the many pool tables that used to be present. It was rather large, an iron cage enclosing the space so as to prevent either of the competitors any means of escape. A crowd was cheering obnoxiously loud, and Remy's eyes widened as he saw someone being pulled out of the ring; unconscious.

He observed the man remaining inside the ring, whom was occupying himself with a cigar in one of the corners. His hair was shaped like devil's horns, muscled back, smoking a cigar…there was no mistaking it was Logan. Remy's ears also picked up someone mentioning what he figured was a nickname over the loudspeaker; Wolverine. "Logan!" he called, but his voice was drowned out by the sound of the screaming mob, much to his dismay.

Another man stepped into the ring, a large grin on his face, but one could clearly tell he was nervous about fighting Logan being as how the other guy that attempted to do so was out-cold for God knows how long. He immediately darted forward, taking advantage of Logan's position and kneeing him hard in the back, making Logan fall with a loud thud onto the floor, cigar falling from his lips. He then proceeded to repeatedly kick Logan in the side before stepping back and accepting a few high fives from the crowd. Seeing Logan like this made Remy want to go in there and kick the other man's overly cocky ass himself.

Relief flooded through Remy when he saw Logan slowly regain his composure and stand back up to face his opponent. The man was frightened when he saw Logan get up as if his blows to the ribs had done absolutely no damage to him whatsoever. With how hard he was kicking, he should have broken a few ribs! However, he raised his fists and prepared to deliver another one, this time to Logan's chest. Before the punch could reach him, Logan raised a hand and met with the others own. The man pulled his hand back, a scream being torn from his lips, agonizing pain rippling through his knuckles.

Logan growled and then head butted the other male, sending him down to the floor in a heap of pain. Cracking his neck, he made his way back over to the corner of the ring, pulling out another cigar. There was now mixed emotions from the crowd, booing at the Wolverine's win and the others loss. They would greatly enjoy seeing who could take down this beast.

---

Hours later, the tavern had begun to clear out, leaving Remy and a few others at the bar. The bartender reassured Remy that Logan always stayed for at least another half hour for some drinks of his own before deciding to take his leave. And sure enough, moments later, Logan stepped out from the back and walked over to a barstool, sitting down. It was like déjà vu; seeing Logan sit there in the same exact spot as two years prior. Before Remy had the chance to weep at the memories that came flooding back, he decided to speak up. "Logan?" The bartender shot him a look before continuing to clean one of the beer mugs, then turning away.

Remy didn't know why he was so nervous. His heart had started beating faster ever since Logan took a seat; the temperature gradually rising in his body; not trusting his voice for fear he would stumble over his words. Logan froze for a moment before slowly turning his head to look at Remy. A brow arched and he motioned for another beer. "What do ya want?"

Least to say Remy hadn't expected that kind of a reaction. He'd hoped for Logan to be surprised, happy, thrilled to see him…but he didn't get that at all. What he got instead was a cold, bitter reply much like the weather outside. "…Tis' me. Remy." He added, thinking maybe Logan could have…forgotten. Though, it would be hard to forget such eyes.

"Don't think we've met, bub." Logan responded and shook his head, downing a fourth of his new beer before taking a long drag of his cigar, no longer facing Remy.

How could he not remember him?

Remy's mouth gaped and he looked down at the countertop, trying to think of some sort of explanation, but he found none. "Ya don' remember me, cher? I know tis' been a long time, `bout two years, homme." Maybe reminding the other mutant when they met would trigger something in his mind.

"I always remember a face." Logan said back, putting out his cigar before he began sipping on his beer once again. His expression clearly showed irritation that he was being bothered when he was trying to relax after a long night. "We've never met." He then paid for his drink before getting up and heading for the door.

Remy watched the other go, face twisted with shock and confusion. Something about Logan was off, he just didn't know what it was. He gave one last look to the bartender before he darted off after Logan.

There was no way he was going to give up so easily.

Logan had to of been lying when he said he didn't remember him.

Remy knew he had made it so hard to forget him.

**-End of Chapter Six- **

**Author's Notes: **Oh my. I must've written this chapter four times before I figured I finally got it right. I was just getting back into writing---so it was hard. Once I go without writing for a long time, I tend to feel slack…and just not as descriptive…and all sorts of stuff. But, here is the long…I think long awaited chapter six. I would really appreciate some feedback. THANKS. No flames please.


	7. Chapter 7

**Overall Chapter Rating/Warnings: **There might be some language and a few minor spoilers from the first X-Men movie.

**Author's Notes: **So how long has it been? Going on three weeks without an update? Well, that's pretty explainable since I have been spending so much time deciding on how I could possibly get this chapter going…because I had a lot of trouble deciding how I can get certain things to happen without seeming stupid. And school started back up again and that kept me occupied a lot of the time, but I did promise in the beginning that I wouldn't let school get in the way of my story writing. Which, I have tried my best to not let it. I've done a pretty good job so far. Wrote a few oneshots and updated a couple stories. But, these updates will come along faster I promise. I feel especially motivated to write because I got Taylor Kitsch's autograph in the mail yesterday! I sent him a letter two months ago and requested this, and he made one out just for me. My name on it and everything…it's the sexiest possible picture of him as Gambit. XD I've been smitten over Gambit. So, I figure that is enough out of me for now. Positive feedback is much appreciated and flames will be laughed at (so please don't send any because they stress me out too). Thanks! Enjoy!

**Recollections - Chapter Seven **

* * *

The night had officially gotten colder.

Logan had forgotten him.

How? Remy did not know.

But even so, Logan had been taken from him once before, and he wasn't going to let it happen again. He didn't know if he would be able to survive if he departed a second time. Now, Remy bolted out the door and watched as Logan walked briskly towards a truck that greatly resembled the one he'd owned before; except this one had a camper attached to the back of the pickup. So Logan had been living in that this entire time?

Remy wrapped his coat tighter around his body, picking up the pace, nearly slipping on the snow beneath his feet. He never liked the cold. He definitely preferred New York weather to this hell. He spent the entire chase trying to figure out what he could possibly say to get Logan to stay. There was only one thing that came to mind---something only a few people might know. "Y' a mutant like me, homme." Remy called out. Logan froze, an ungloved hand lingering on his truck door handle. Remy's own steps faltered, panting lightly from practically running through the thick snow seconds prior. "I seen dem. Dem claws o' yers."

Logan's hand clenched reflexively, his gaze down turned to his reddened knuckles. He then shook his head and finally opened the door. "Ya obviously just caught me on a bad night." Was the reply. He must've still gotten into fights out of the ring, was Remy's first thought.

"Non! Jus' got here tonight. I seen dem a long time ago." Remy pressed, a hand extended out in front of him, quickly scrambling for something he could say to convince Logan to stay; who was getting in the truck. "Dey bones---white as da snow dat's fallin'." That was the last thing that came to mind, deciding for now he would see how that sufficed before he attempted to bribe him with something else.

Logan was beyond confused. How did this man know so much about him when he had no idea who the hell he was? A snarl tugged on the corners of his lips, hand firmly gripping the inside of the door, prepared to close it. "That's where yer wrong." He slammed the door and started the engine, proceeding to drive out of the small parking lot.

Remy frowned deeply, the cold wind picking up quite a bit since he was last outside. How could he be wrong? Logan had originally been afraid about showing that he was a mutant, but Remy accepted him for what he was, since he was one too. He knew what he saw. He just didn't understand why Logan was denying that. He sighed in defeat and watched Logan's truck begin to turn the corner. Now he was in real deep shit. He was stuck here until he could find some means of transportation back to Westchester. The last thing he wanted to do was call the Institute…after the big speech he'd given on how he didn't need anybodies help.

--

Logan clutched the steering wheel as he slowly exited from the lot, gaze flickering briefly to his knuckles once again. The kid was almost right on the money. They weren't exactly bones. Metal made up his new skeleton. Even so, how did he know that he had claws at all---especially considering that he had only been in Alberta for less than twenty-four hours? He had been making sure to not use them unless he really needed to, especially against humans. So, the brawls he got into in the ring never involved his claws. However, the unfortunate men that try to pick a fight with him just before the bar is about to close aren't so lucky.

He sighed heavily and pressed on the brake, shifting the truck into park. Slumping back against his seat he looked into the rearview mirror. "Make me wait any longer kid and I'm leavin' yer ass here to freeze." Logan mumbled, lessening his grip on the steering wheel.

He might have some answers to his past…which was so incredibly vague.

--

Remy's heart skipped a beat when he saw the truck come to a complete stop. He gave what he was seeing a moment to process before his feet carried him over to the vehicle, opening the passenger side door and slipping inside. He shut the door and looked at the other mutant's expression. It was a mixture of irritation and sympathy. Logan switched the gear shift back into drive and kept on his course, waiting for Remy to say something first. He wasn't about to say anything.

"Merci." Remy said softly and rubbed his hands together. The much needed heat felt good.

Logan noticed this and reached forward, turning on the heater. "Just put yer hands near there." He directed and then leaned back into the tattered drivers seat. He didn't mind the cold, which was why he hadn't bothered to turn on the heater beforehand.

Remy did just that for a while before he pulled back and crossed his arms loosely over his stomach. "I know dis is weird f' y', homme. I jus' don' know how y' don' remember me. We always use to meet at dat bar back dere fer drinks."

"Doesn't ring a bell." Logan said honestly and shrugged it off. "Mind fetchin' me a cigar from that compartment?" he gestured to the glove box.

Remy reached in and took one out, handing it to him.

"Ya wouldn't happen to smoke, do ya? Got a light?" Logan arched a thick brow and drove with one hand while the other held the cigar. If not, he might just end up going crazy until he reached the nearest service station.

"Oui." Remy reached over, the tip of his finger pressing against the end of the cigar. There was a small glow before it was lit, Remy pulling his hand back.

Logan took a long drag before he smirked. "That must come in handy." He commented and kept the cigar between his lips. There was nothing else he could really say to him…it was almost awkward.

"Suppose it does sometimes." Remy smiled a bit and leaned over, seeing a familiar set of dog tags around Logan's neck. "Homme," He started, trying to piece his next question together properly before he asked it. "Why do dey call y' Wolverine?"

Logan paused, his free hand reaching down and slipping the visible dog tags into his shirt as if to say that it was none of his business. "Think ya can figure that out fer yerself. Ya saw me fight." Wolverine's weren't particularly nice in nature, and were vicious opponents. So, the name fit.

Remy sighed softly and ran a hand through his auburn hair, brushing the bangs from his face. "Oui. Don't give dos guys ya fighten' much f' a chance."

"Don't see any reason why I should." Logan stared on ahead, only occasionally adjusting the wheel so he remained in a straight line on the slippery road. He took a long drag of the cigar before exhaling, the smoke clouding his vision for the briefest moment.

Remy frowned. If Logan's vision was going to be constantly interrupted, it wasn't safe that he be driving, especially in these conditions. "Y' know y' should really consider wearin' y' seatbelt, cher." He insisted, his own already secure in place. He hoped he wasn't sounding too much like his mother. As far as he was concerned, he and Logan were complete strangers…and perhaps it wasn't his place to be telling Logan what to do.

"Look," He spoke, turning his head to look at Remy. "I think I know how to---,"

At that moment, the truck lurched forward, crashing head-on into a fallen tree. Remy got a bit of whiplash, whereas Logan was thrown completely from the truck, shattering the windshield in the process. Remy turned his head away, being sure the glass had no contact whatsoever with his face. He leaned up, seeing over the hood and piles of snow; Logan lay motionless on the ground. He was thrown a good hundred feet or so.

Remy's eyes widened a bit and tugged on his seatbelt but it wouldn't budge. He growled and tugged harder before sighing heavily in annoyance. Though, when he heard a shift, he stared back forward, seeing Logan now standing up. He had several gashes across his face, but his expression made it look like it was nothing. To Remy's surprised, the wounds slowly started to knit back together right before his eyes. He wasn't aware that was another one of Logan's mutant abilities.

"Ya alright, kid?"

Remy said nothing, turning to look over his shoulder when he smelt the slightest whiff of smoke coming from the camper. The cigar Logan had moments prior was flung into the back, catching a nearby cloth on fire. The blaze gradually began to spread.

"Hey kid, I said are ya alright?" Logan spat and cracked his neck once all the wounds finished healing. It might've appeared they didn't faze him, but in reality, he felt the pain of every single bit of damage inflicted upon him. He was just fortunate to have the ability to regenerate. The worse the damage, the longer it would take. Since this was nothing, it took no time at all.

"Oui! I'm fine, homme!" Remy yelled back and his hand gave off a faint glow before the buckle snapped, shattering into several pieces, setting the mutant free from its confines. He quickly got out of the truck, trying to get away from the hazard as soon as possible.

Logan took a few steps forward, wiping the corner of his lip before he froze. Amongst the smoke and oak from the forest, a new scent filled his nostrils. It wasn't familiar, and it wasn't friendly. He growled under his breath and clenched his fists, claws sprouting from his knuckles. Gleaming metal was something that Remy was astonished to see. He was confused. How did this happen? Was that what happened with him while he was away?

A loud roar was heard before Logan was tackled by something that had originally been hiding in the trees. The two wrestled, the air being filled with their grunts and growls. Remy advanced forward and quickly pulled a playing card from his pocket, charging it. Right before he was about to throw it, an optic beam came from behind him and hit the ferocious male in the back, sending him sprawling out over the snow. Logan was unconscious. Remy ran over to his aid, doing his best to hoist him up.

He was heavier than he looked.*

"`elp me wid him!" He exclaimed and grunted, looping his arms around Logan's shoulders, dragging him for the time being.

He should have expected some of the X-Men showing up at one time or another.

But he was thankful for that now.

**-End of Chapter Seven-**

**Author's Notes: **The asterisk at the end is indicating Logan's weight. I read that the adamantium that was fused to Logan's bones added an extra one hundred pounds to his original weight. So, he probably weighs 250 or more. Remy may be strong, but he isn't that strong. XD This was actually pretty fun to write and I think it turned out better than I had thought before I decided to write it. As always, positive feedback is much appreciated---and reviews on some of my other stories are appreciated as well. All Logan/Remy. XD Of course. Thanks!


	8. Chapter 8

**Overall Chapter Rating/Warnings:** I suppose the rating for this chapter will be teen since there really isn't anything that is bad. There are some spoilers from the first X-Men movie, mainly because this story follows along the storyline for the movie…somewhat. There might be some language. Some angst on Remy's part.

**Author's Notes: **It has been a few weeks since I last updated this story, mainly because I have been writing a few oneshots and wanting to update my other story that I am particularly fond of. I haven't outlined this story beyond the last chapter so I am pretty much going to wing this chapter. I have yet to outline all the rest but I will be sure to do it soon. I don't have a lot more to say about this chapter other than I really appreciate all the reviews and do hope to receive more in the future. Positive ones of course---flames will just be laughed at…and eventually stressed out over. I don't do well with flames. I am pleased that I have been getting less and less. So, enjoy. Thanks!

**Recollections - Chapter Eight **

* * *

"So, this is him?"

"Non…I can't really say dat it `tis."

"What do you mean?"

Remy sighed softly and rubbed his tired eyes. The Logan he knew would have been overjoyed to see him. This was not the Logan he had spent the last two years mourning over. "He don' remember me, chere." He stopped his pacing briefly as he gave Jean his response. "I don' know how dat can be. It don' make no sense." He walked over to the table that Logan was currently laying on, unconscious. He showed no visible signs of injury, which puzzled Jean, but Remy explained to her that he had some sort of healing factor. He'd witnessed it the night before Logan was kidnapped, and seeing it with his own two eyes he didn't need an explanation.

"I don't quite understand that either," Jean started, preparing a syringe. "You were lovers, right?" She looked across the table at Remy, who was sifting his fingers slowly through the out-cold feral's hair.

"Were." Remy's heart clenched at hearing himself admit it. "`Course he don' even know dat. He t'inks dat we neva even met." His hand slowly dropped back down to his side. "I wish I knew why. If he really knows we were lovers, why would he be tryin' to lie? What could I `ave possibly done wrong?" The tears welled in his eyes, but he quickly wiped them before they could fall.

Jean frowned. Even though she didn't know exactly how it felt to be in that situation, she had an enormous amount of sympathy for him. She didn't know what she would do if Scott ever forgot her. "I'm sure that you did absolutely nothing wrong. If the days you spent together were really as great as you make them out to be, he should have no reason to forget about you."

Remy paused and the frown only grew deeper. "Mebbe he didn't t'ink dey were so great. Mebbe I was just someone he'd eventually cast aside like a piece o' trash." he brought a hand up to cover his eyes, breath hitching as sobs threatened to overtake him. Remy didn't even want to begin to think that was the reasoning behind Logan's actions.

Jean reached over Logan and took a gentle hold of Remy's other hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. "No, Remy. Don't think like that. He might have a reason, but I'm sure that is not it." Her thumb caressed his knuckles, urging him to relax. "We will figure this out, okay?"

This was one of the reasons why Remy liked talking to Jean. She always knew the right thing to say. He dropped his hand from his eyes and nodded lightly. "I suppose."

"In the meantime," She turned and got out a gauze. "Why don't you go on upstairs and rest? You've had a long trip and I'm sure you could use it."

Remy thought a long moment. It had been days since he had gotten any sleep. There was no way that he was going to dare take a nap in the presence of one of the men he had hitched a ride from. "I don' wanna leave `em."

Jean had to admire Remy. In spite of all Logan has said and done these past couple days, Remy refused to even leave him. He surely cared for him as much as she had suspected. "I will tell you if he wakes up." She offered him a kind smile. "You will be the first to know."

Remy looked unsure down at Logan and then sighed. If he stayed awake any longer, he would soon pass out from exhaustion. "Oui. Remy'll go upstairs…" He then walked around the table, heading for the exit. "`Member to let me know, chere!"

Jean chuckled lightly and watched him leave before turning back to the man on the table. She cleaned a small patch of skin between the juncture of his forearm and bicep before picking up the syringe once again. She was sure to check his vitals before proceeding with the injection. It was at a steady, slow rate and had been ever since he'd been hooked up to it.

She positioned the needle at the proper spot, and before she even got the chance to slip it in halfway, Logan jerked awake. He immediately got Jean into a headlock and looked around, panting heavily. There was something about this place that unnerved him to the very core. He couldn't pinpoint why, but the steel walls and bright overhead lights sent an unpleasant shiver up his adamantium spine. Upon realizing that his arms were wrapped tight around a woman, he let go and darted out of the MedLab. Jean collapsed to her knees and went into coughing hysterics, syringe long having been dropped from her hand.

Logan looked down the two hallways, growling at the fact that he didn't know which way was the exit. He ran quickly (and watchfully) down one of them and looked around for any sort of indication of an escape route. Instead, he found strange black suits encased in glass and a few shelves. On those shelves were jackets, sweatshirts or pants. He grabbed one of the jackets and zipped it up halfway before proceeding with his escape.

"_Where are you going?" _

Logan's head whipped around, not being able to pinpoint exactly where the voice came from. It was loud, and seemed to echo through the halls. He nearly jumped as a panel in the wall slid open, revealing an elevator. His instincts were telling him to get in, but he cautiously looked inside to be sure no one else was present. Stepping in, he looked around, not seeing any buttons. But before he could get out, the doors slid shut and the elevator began its ascent.

Once it stopped, the door slid open again and Logan was in an entirely different environment. Unlike the lab, these walls were exquisite mahogany wood, the polished floors matching. The walls were adorned with several paintings with colors that accented the rest of the building and a few lamps were scattered around the premises, turned on even though the light from outside sufficed enough. Unsure of what to make of the sudden change, Logan took cover as he heard footsteps coming down the staircase. At least one-hundred kids scurried down the hall, carrying on a conversation amongst themselves as they made their way to the opposite end of the corridor. Logan waited until the halls were clear before he moved from his hiding place.

"_Where are you going? This way---he's over there…" _

The voice rang out again. Logan's head whipped around in every direction, paranoid, before he tried to get as far away from the voice as possible, not knowing that it was really more far away than it was nearby. He ran a hand along the wall, thinking that maybe there would be some sort of hidden door as there was in the laboratory a few floors down. A large panel in the wall pushed open and he quickly maneuvered his way inside, shutting the door and sighing heavily. When he turned, several pairs of eyes met with his own.

"Good morning, Logan." A bald man sitting at a large mahogany desk spoke, the voice clearly matching that of the one he had been hearing moments prior. His tone lowered a few octaves when he spoke next, to only his students. "I'd like your definitions of weak and strong anthropic principles on my desk on Wednesday. That'll be all." At least a dozen teenagers got up from their desks and filed out of the room. One of the younger females turned, forgetting her messenger bag and said a brief goodbye to the 'Professor'. "Bye, Kitty." When she made her exit, she went through the wall, rather than through the doorway…like everyone else.

Logan's eyes widened and his head snapped back in the direction of the Professor, who held up a book and smiled warmly. _"Remy, I believe your friend is awake." _He thought to the mutant, who immediately responded and thought back that he would be there momentarily. "Physics." He finally spoke aloud, now that it was only himself and Logan present in the classroom. "I'm Charles Xavier. Would you like some breakfast?" From all the good things he has heard from Remy about this man, he figured it would only be best that he try to make him feel welcome here.

"Where am I?" Logan eyed his surroundings, taking a small step forward. His bare feet barely made a sound on the carpet despite how much weight he took on thanks to the adamantium.

"Westchester, New York. You were attacked. My people brought you here for medical attention." The Professor wheeled around his desk to stop at a safe distance in front of the feral.

Logan narrowed his eyes and clenched his fists at his sides. "I don't need medical attention." Which was the truth. He did have a healing ability after all, which he most likely wasn't aware of.

The Professor let out a throaty chuckle and nodded. "Yes, of course."

Logan the paused. His mind had completely slipped the boy. He'd offered him a ride, therefore he was in charge of him. He'd gotten into an accident and still didn't know what Remy's state of being was. "Where's the boy?"

"Remy?" Xavier arched a brow. "He's here. He's fine."

"Really?"

The uncomfortable silence was broken by the door opening. A women with long white hair and a man in ruby red sunglasses walked in. "Ah, Logan, I'd like you to meet Ororo Monroe, also called Storm. This is Scott Summers, also called Cyclops."

"Hello." Ororo greeted kindly and offered him a bright smile. She felt somewhat intimidated standing in front of the man that her brother had come to like so much. Or rather, love. Scott held out a hand, but Logan didn't accept it. Instead, he looked at him as if he were being insulted.

"They saved your life." Xavier said as-a-matter-of-factly, but Logan looked at him skeptically. It would take a lot to kill him, so he highly doubted that his life even needed saving to begin with. At that moment, another woman walked into the room. She was immediately recognized as the woman that he had 'attacked' back in the Lab. "I believe you've already met Dr. Jean Grey." Jean walked past Logan to stand beside the Professor. "You're in my school for the gifted. For mutants."

Logan didn't really know how to reply, but was saved from doing just that when Remy walked into the room. "Hey, kid."

Remy couldn't help the smile that tugged at the corners of his lips. "Hello, cher." He had been so used to calling him by such names, and perhaps that wasn't so appropriate now.

"Ya alright?"

"Oui." Remy gave a reassuring nod, brushing past Scott, who had a look of irritation plastered on his face. This was supposed to be the man that Remy fell in love with? From a first glance, there was nothing to love about him.

"Allow Miss Monroe to show you to a room."

Logan couldn't even believe that he was going along with this. He had no reason for being here. But then again, he didn't exactly have any place to go. His truck was hundreds of miles away, and was completely ruined in the fire anyway. He didn't have any money except for the near hundred he made in his last fight in the ring. A hotel room wouldn't get him far---and besides, these people weren't asking for anymore than his company. Without a word, Ororo led him from the classroom and upstairs where a vacant room was awaiting him.

Remy sighed and leaned back against the wall. "I don' know what to do, Professeur. He not da same no more. He not da man I cared `bout."

"Give me a chance, Remy." Xavier told him gently. "I may be able to help you find some answers." It might take time, but in the end he will retrieve the information Remy is looking for so hastily.

Anything to get Logan back, Remy was willing to do.

**-End of Chapter Eight-**

**Author's Notes: **I apologize if this chapter seems rushed. A lot is going on right now, and the surgery I thought I was going to get in December is going to happen within these next few weeks. Of course I am nervous, so I am writing to help calm those nerves for the time being. As always, positive reviews are much loved. Thanks!


End file.
